This invention relates to the use of relaxin to reduce pain.
Relaxin is a peptide hormone primarily synthesized by the theca interna cells of the corpus luteum during pregnancy. It may also be synthesized in small amounts by the human uterus and placenta. It is known to cause relaxation of the pubic symphysis prior to parturition.